


Monochromatic Dreams

by mildlyproductivetrashbag



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, Game Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyproductivetrashbag/pseuds/mildlyproductivetrashbag
Summary: Based off of a soulmate AU post on Tumblr.In a world where you can only see black and white until the moment you come into contact with your soulmate, Hlbert desperately tries to find his own. N, on the other hand, has never given much thought to the concept of soulmates. What happens when they meet and realize they're destined for each other?





	

Work. Eat. Sleep. Repeat.

Over and over again, this is his routine. For every day, of every week, of every year for the last ten years, this is what he lives. His world is devoid of any color or joy. All he has is his job and himself.

Work. Eat. Sleep. Repeat.

Black and white. White and black. Never changing. It's all he knows, all he is capable of seeing. He's heard of other colors of course, red, and blue, pink and green, everyone has heard of them.

But not everyone can see them.

Only a select few, those lucky enough to have found their soulmate, have the ability to see these colors.

He can't.

He tried to look for his soulmate once. But with how many people there were in world, the chances of finding them were close to zero. Months and months of searching. Dating often got thrown into the mix, often ending with disastrous results. Nothing changed. His world remained an inescapable ocean of black and white.

Oh, how he yearned for something, _anything_ , to break the monotony. How it hurt, the repetition, the abrasive loneliness, the utter monotony of it all, tearing at his soul with every passing second.

Then one day he came along. A flurry of action and energy, barging into Hilbert's life. Tearing through all the walls he'd built to protect himself as if it was nothing. He brought with him endless amounts of entertainment, so much that Hilbert was often overwhelmed.

But it was worth it, _god was it worth it_. He would never give this up for anything in the world. The colors that flared into being from the moment they first touched were enthralling. Warm reds and bright yellows, rich purples and stunning oranges, and of course that never-ending expanse of soulful green. The first color he ever saw, contained in those eyes. Those eyes which looked at him with such kindness, was a sight that he would never forget.

"Are you alright?" The man asked. He looked at him with concern.

Hilbert was so caught up in the moment that he almost forgot to breathe. His once bland and uninteresting world had never looked more beautiful then. So this is the world that he'd been living in for close to twenty one years. This had always been in front of him, so close, and yet oh so far. How could anyone take this for granted? How could anyone ever get used to _this?_

A feather soft touch jolted him out of his reverie. "Do you see them too?" The other man whispered.

He couldn't bring himself to speak and ruin the moment. Instead, he nodded. He heard him sigh in relief, "That's good." That was the last thing he said for a very long time. Neither knew how long they stood there, taking in the sights of their new world. Basking in each other's presence.

Night came all too soon and they had to leave. Sometime between, their hands had somehow become intertwined. He was reluctant to let go, and from the way the other tightened his grip, he felt the same. "My name's N," the man said, and turned towards him, "What is yours?"

"I'm Hilbert," he replies and smiles, "It's so nice to finally meet you." He looked away sheepishly, "I'm sorry for earlier. I must have come off as quite weird didn't I?"

N shrugged. "Did you? I didn't notice. I don't..." he looked away, "usually pick up on those kind of things." He let go of his hand and began to absentmindedly mess with the bands around his wrist. "I don't mind. It doesn't matter to me." He looked up at Hilbert. "Should it matter?"

"N-no! Not at all!" He was quick to reassure his new friend. "I just, um- I wasn't, ah..." He laughed nervously and backed away, taking small steps at a time. N tilted his head curiously and grabbed hold of his wrist before he could get very far. "What are you doing?"

Hilbert flushed red and resisted the urge to rip his arm out of the man's grip. "Nothing!" He forced himself to stay still and look at him. "I'm not very good at this kind of thing either."

"Then it's okay, right?"

"Yeah, it is." He nodded. He slowly pulled his arm out of his grip and smiled, genuinely this time.

"This is good, correct?" N asked, "I was told about these colors, though I never bothered to pay much attention." He put his hands in his pocket and stared off into the distance. "I had other, more important matters to attend to. Love seemed..." He thought for a moment. "Unimportant. Distant. Unrealistic."

"Oh." Was all Hilbert said. He didn't know how to respond to that. N looked as if he was lost in another world.

"But I suppose that could change, nothing is constant after all." N suddenly said. A sweet smile appeared on his face as he turned to face him. "I am looking forward to having my perspective changed by someone like you." He grabbed Hilbert's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Let us embark on this journey together!"

He was startled by the sudden change in his mood. Despite this, he smiled back and agreed, unable to resist his infectious mood.

"I-I, yes! Yes of course!" He replied.

N seemed pleased with his answer and let go. "I'll have to go for now, but rest assured that I will be back. Should we meet again in this park?" He looked at Hilbert.

"Sure. I usually come here on Saturdays." As an afterthought, he added, "I could give you my number, if you want?"

They exchanged cellphone numbers and parted for the night. Today was the beginning of a new chapter in Hilbert's life. He was looking forward to leaving behind his empty existence, and stepping into the uncertainty of his future.

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr post that inspired me to write this thing: 
> 
> http://exadorlion.tumblr.com/post/152408509508/that-au-where-everything-is-black-and-white-until
> 
> Tumblr has some good writing prompts. Seriously. Credits to the user who came up with prompt. Also, I have a tumblr account where I post some really short ficlets instead of posting them here, if anyone's curious.


End file.
